


Les Secrets d’Orthanc

by Ambrena



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, Dirt Old Mages, M/M, almost, problematic safeword
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il se passe bien des choses, en la tour d’Orthanc encerclée… Et aucun Ent n’aurait pu le deviner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Secrets d’Orthanc

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont à Tolkien.

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs jours que Gandalf et sa ridicule troupe avait quitté les alentours d’Orthanc. Certes, les Ents gardaient toujours la tour, mais ils semblaient s’être complètement désintéressés du sort de Saroumane –et plus encore de celui de Grima. Depuis l’extermination des Orques, ils semblaient en outre apaisés, et leurs mouvements ralentissaient de plus en plus. L’Istari soupçonnait que l’heure de leur nouvel assoupissement approchait.  
Il attendrait, attendrait… et puis s’enfuirait, afin de trouver une nouvelle terre à désoler. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas pour tout de suite, et il devait s’armer de patience.  
De manière assez paradoxale, Grima et lui avaient trouvé une drôle de manière de passer le temps qui donnait parfois au sorcier l’envie de rester dans sa forteresse privée, servi par un fidèle subordonné qui se montrait tout autant personnel. Saroumane avait par exemple découvert qu’une Langue-de-Serpent, cela ne servait pas qu’à parler. Entre autres.  
En ce moment, Grima attendait dans quelque coin sombre de la Tour, yeux bandés et mains liées, empli de l’espoir que son dominant se souvienne de lui. L’Istari l’imaginait sans peine parcouru de frissons en se remémorant leur dernière cérémonie –qui incluait l’emploi de son bâton brisé, de corde elfique et d’autres menus et divers objets. Sans l’usage du droit de veto.  
Tout cela avait commencé de manière très simple et très bête à la fois. Le jour de son retour à Orthanc, Grima, cet idiot, avait failli se noyer rien qu’en traversant le cercle inondé. Le maître de la tour l’avait alors aidé à monter, en prenant sa main. Ce fut donc un conseiller hoquetant et sale qui se retrouva à l’intérieur.  
Evidemment, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éternuer et de claquer des dents, misérable rat crotté qu’il était. Saroumane se trouva alors partagé entre la colère de revoir un pion aussi incapable, et la joie d’enfin détenir quelqu’un à délicatement torturer – aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.  
Finalement, la délectation l’emporta et il se plut à réchauffer, à sa manière, son pauvre sujet. Il ne se priva pas non plus du plaisir de lui infliger quelques subtiles meurtrissures. Gémissements et plaintes lancinantes s’élevèrent alors, doucement, mais seul un auditeur habile aurait pu en percevoir l’ambiguïté.  
Oui, l’accueil que Grima reçut alors fut à son goût, comme l’escomptait Sylvebarbe. Mais l’Ent ne se doutait absolument pas des curieux rituels qui agitèrent alors le cœur d’Isengard, empreints d’une cruelle sensualité et de douleur exquise.  
Au bout d’à peine quelques nuits, Grima avait totalement oublié la belle Eowyn, et se plaisait à implorer le pardon de son seigneur et maître. Bien sûr, ce dernier les refusait, ravi, et s’acharnait à punir, encore et toujours, l’infidèle espion.  
Un soir, le temps de l’évasion vient enfin. Allégé du poids de la captivité, bien que peiné à l’idée de devoir abandonner leurs jeux sadomasochistes, Grima vint prévenir son commanditaire.  
La bougie qui éclairait la salle donnait à celui-ci de perverses idées, mais il les tut et préféra rabrouer son séide en se servant de la Voix. Il avait trouvé d’originales inflexions de cette dernière pour s’adresser à Grima, entre douce morsure et amère caresse. De toute évidence, le traître appréciait tout cela, bien qu’il soit difficile à quiconque d’autre de s’en rendre compte.  
Gandalf avait traité cet espion pitoyable de « valet de pied », et curieusement, l’expression décalée siégeait parfaitement à la situation. Depuis leur brusque solitude, absolue, de surcroît, l’étrange relation qui se tissait entre Saroumane et Grima était en effet de plus en plus intime. En d’autres lieux, en d’autres temps, c’eût été un baron de Charlus et son serviteur, Aimé –le bien-nommé. La magie et l’horreur en plus, bien évidemment.  
« Pourquoi me déranges-tu, pitoyable créature ?  
-Je me traîne à vos genoux, ô mon maître. Mais je viens d’apprendre une nouvelle qui ne peut vous attrister.  
-Ah ? Parle donc. », susurra en guise de réponse Saroumane, glissant sa main pâle sous le menton de son serviteur afin de le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.  
« Les Ents sont partis.  
-Oh. Dommage, j’avais encore plein d’autres idées à mettre en application à ton attention.»  
Puis il lâcha son visage et se détourna, prêt à rejoindre la Comté, une région entière qui n’attendait que d’être dévastée.  
« Maître, ne put tout de même s’empêcher de murmurer langoureusement Grima.  
-Oui, misérable joujou brisé ?,siffla le mage déchu.  
-Etes-vous pressé à ce point ? Parce que… Enfin, j’aurais bien aimé, vous savez… » Il s’interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, certes, mais se tortilla de manière assez subjective pour que Saroumane comprenne bien ce que son serviteur avait en tête.  
« Hum, tu as raison, se ravisa le traître. Il me reste pas mal de temps. » Il revint vers son amant jetable.  
« Alors… Donne-moi l’envie de ne plus repartir, ô vipère.  
-Bien, maître. »  
Et les sombres jeux languides reprirent.


End file.
